


Coffee, Pie, and Flowers

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Tony wasn’t completely sure when he became friends with the owners of the businesses on either side of him.





	Coffee, Pie, and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Fanfic Challenge by brokenedgeben on Tumblr.
> 
> January- 500 words  
> 7th- Coffee Shop/Bakery/Flower Shop

Tony wasn’t completely sure when he became friends with the owners of the businesses on either side of him. It was sometime after he barged into their shops, though.

{+}

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“I was told that you made the best pie in town.”

The blonde behind the counter smiled. “Thank you. I make them myself.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You’re the owner?” he asked, raking his gaze down the other man’s body appreciatively. “I like a man who can bake.”

“Well, you came to the right place,” the man said with a blush. “I’m Steve.”

Grinning, Tony stuck his hand out and replied, “Hi, Steve, I’m Tony.”

{+}

“I need flowers!” Tony yelled, stumbling in the door and almost falling on his face.

The man at the counter raised an eyebrow from behind his book. “Oh, really. I never would have guessed.” He looked pointedly at the tubs full of flowers all around the shop.

“I like you,” Tony replied. “I appreciate your sarcasm.” 

The man set down his book as Tony came closer. “What can I do for you?”

“How do you say, ‘I’m sorry I missed that meeting you kept reminding me of for the past three weeks, but I was distracted by the robot that got out of the basement that started to wreak havoc in my house’ in flower?”

The man- Bucky, his name tag said- stared at him. “What the hell? Who _are_ you?”

“I’m Tony, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

{+}

“Hey, Tony, I have something new for you to try,” Steve said as he entered Tony’s shop.

“Ooo, what is it?” Tony asked eagerly.

Steve smiled fondly. “A new blueberry recipe. I know how much you love blueberries.”

“Gimme,” said Tony, making grabbing motions with his hands.

Just as he got his hands on the pie, another man stepped up to the counter, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“Who’s this scrub?” Bucky asked, eyeing Steve suspiciously. “He giving you trouble?”

“This is Steve, and I don’t think he has the heart to give anyone trouble,” Tony replied, mouth full of pie. “And even if he did, I’d keep him around for his cooking.”

“Baking, Tony,” Steve corrected. “I can’t cook to save my life.”

“Those for me?” Tony asked, pointing at the bouquet.

“Yeah. I thought your shop could use something living, instead of just those ‘bots you have running around.”

Steve turned to Bucky. “Have you seen the one that keeps spraying people with whipped cream?”

“That thing has sprayed me at least ten times already!” replied Bucky as the two men went to sit down.

Tony just smiled and made them each their favorite coffee before leaving them to get to know each other.

{+}

Tony wasn’t sure when he became friends with the owners of the bakery and flower shop, but he was damn grateful.

After all, they were really good for cuddling.


End file.
